Faulty History
by DarKazeura
Summary: Shalamar Slytherin and Helgar Hufflepuff are not pleased with what the history books have said about them. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Griffindor wonder if it's possible to die laughing. The real reason the Founders left Hogwarts. Time Travel.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

A/N: I wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it.

* * *

><p><strong>Faulty History<strong>

Chapter One

You have got to be kidding me!

* * *

><p>Shalamar Slytherin was <em>not<em> happy. She stopped her angry pacing for a second and looked over at Helgar, he didn't look to pleased ether. Godric and Rowena however, looked far too amused for her liking. She fingered her wand and thought about what dark curse would be most fitting to take the smirks off her two friends faces.

Godric noticed the murderous look on his friend's face and winced. He ran a hand through his shoulder length red hair, causing it to come out of the pony tale it was usually in, "Shal, we'll find out who messed up the history books, and we'll set it right..." He grinned cheekily at her, and continued, "at least they got your personality mostly right, that's got to count for something, right?"

Shal glared, her vivid green eyes narrowing in anger, "So, I'm obsessed with snakes, think I'm better than everyone else, and I like to go out and kill the normals because I think they're unworthy?" She shook her head ruefully. "Yeah, that's _so_ me." she laughed despite herself.

"Okay, so they didn't get your personality right at all, but at least I'm trying to be optimistic." He said cheerfully, "And you _are_ obsessed with snakes," He nodded towards the small metallic green snake wrapped around the petite girls wrist.

"I'm not obsessed! I just think that they are much better for conversation than you lot!" She stroked the snake lovingly.

Rowena looked up from the book she was reading, "You just like them because they're as sarcastic and moody as you are." She gestured at the books in front of her, "So if you and Helgar have stopped sulking, can you help me find us a way back to our own time?" absently, she started playing with one of the braids strung throughout her long auburn hair.

Helgar pouted for a moment longer, "I still can't believe they made me a woman!" he shook his head in annoyance, "And they make it out like I'm some sort of saint... I mean, _no one_ is as loyal and hardworking as they make me out to be; it's not possible!" He frowned down at the book he was reading: _Hogwarts, A History_. "I don't even like working!"

Shalamar laughed lightly and sat down next to the blond, "We're all aware of that, in fact, the thing that surprises me most, is that you weren't holding an ale when we were transported here." She grinned at her friend, "And even more surprising than that, is the fact that you seem to be completely sober."

"Yeah, Hel." Godric whined, "You're destroying my perception of reality, you're never sober, so what gives?"

Helgar frowned, "Actually, I don't quite understand it ether... with the amount I drank before waking up here, I should still be drunk, or at least _really_ hung over."

Godric grabbed a history book off the shelf he was leaning against, "I guess this means lots of research, huh. Bummer." He sat himself down at the table with the three others and started pouring through the books. They still had no idea how they had moved forward in time, or why they had all woken up sprawled out in the Hogwarts library. If it weren't for the fact that the library contained many more books than the library they were used to, they would have never even realized something was wrong, but as it is, the four of them were quite known for being very perceptive. So thus, research. Godric groaned, he hated research, it was no fun.

"Oh, it says here that they use _wands _for everything! Maybe the future generation's magic is a lot weaker than ours." Rowena smirked slightly, "And if that's the case, Helgar, you owe me five Knuts."

"Maybe the future generations only study the dark arts? That would explain the use of the wands." Helgar countered. "I mean, everyone knows that wands are only needed for dark magic." He fingered his own wand lovingly, "If it hadn't been for Justice here, I probably would have had to get a replacement hand."

"Justice?" Godric snorted, "I thought you named your wand Lady Luck?" He looked over the books in front of them, "And if you were actually paying attention Hel, you would see that these books all clearly mention that Dark Arts are evil and mostly banned."

"It was Lady Luck last week, but now it's Justice." Helgar said with a wide smile.

"Guys! We need to get back to our time! Pay attention!" Rowena snapped, her brown eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Actually," Shalamar exclaimed as she walked out of the forbidden section, "I don't think we get back." She dropped the heavy book she was holding onto the table. "It says here that we all disappeared from the wizarding world eight years after we founded Hogwarts, never to be seen or heard from again."

Godric groaned and banged his head against the table, partially because of the news Shalamar had just delivered, and partially because she had gotten up and wondered off and he hadn't even noticed. He had made himself a promise that he would keep an eye on her, at least until she had gotten her revenge.

"So we're never going to get to go home? But... what about our students?" Rowena frowned, "And what about our possessions! Some of the things I sto- Uhm, I mean- _obtained, _were priceless artifacts... and I worked hard to get them!"

"Who cares about that stuff!" Helgar whined, "What about my wenches? They were expecting me tomorrow!"

The other three founders gave exasperated sighs, "Helgar... do we even need to dignify that with a reply?"

Shalamar looked down at the book and read a bit further, "Hmm... wait!" She glared at the book as the others crowded around to read it. "How is it my fault that we disappeared?"

"Well, it says that you and I started fighting a lot, and then you left the school in anger... and then it says that we all left shortly after." Godric smirked, "Whoever wrote these books had no idea what they were talking about, I mean sure, you did leave the school in anger, and we were fighting... but it doesn't mention the prank war anywhere!"

"What was the last thing you three remember before waking up here?" Rowena asked.

"I was in the forest cabin, working on my retaliation prank... I remember being annoyed because it was taking longer than I had hoped and my students were probably going to forget to finish their potions." Shalamar glared at Godric, "I blame this all on you... Mr. I'm-So-Noble-And-Self-Righteous-It-Makes-Me-Sick!"

"I never knew my name was that long," The redhead replied thoughtfully, "Anyway, right before I woke up here I had been out in S'Mead shopping for supplies, I had told my class that they were going to have to rely on themselves for awhile, while I looked for Shalamar."

"Hmm, I also wasn't at Hogwarts," Helgar exclaimed, "I had been in the Forest, replacing some of the herbs you guys had used up in your prank war, or at least, I think that's what I had been doing..." At Godrics look, he elaborated, "I had spent most of my day in the tavern, everything after that gets a little fuzzy."

"So none of us were at Hogwarts..." Rowena murmured to herself.

"Where were you?" Godric asked.

"I, ah, I was..." Rowena thought quickly and smirked, "I was following you, figured you'd need my help to find Shalamar."

Shalamar laughed, she knew all about her friend's day-time hobby, and it had nothing to do with following Godric.

"So, we're going to be stuck here for awhile? We should start reading up on history then, so we know what's going on. We should probably see if the Normals have gotten over their 'Let's burn the witches' stage too." Godric exclaimed.

"Do any of you remember how to preform the knowledge transferring spell?" Rowena asked with a thoughtful look.

"I do." Helgar replied, "You think we should do it again?"

"It's a good idea, we could do it once here, and once in the Normals world, so then we would know what's going on." Rowena replied.

"Do you want me to go get the supplies?" Shalamar asked.

"Sure, you're a lot better with stealth than we are, we don't even know if this is used as a school anymore, I mean sure, the books are still here, but that doesn't mean anything." Godric replied.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Shalamar easily made her way down to the dungeons to where the potion lab used to be, "Hmm, it's still here." She murmured to herself. With a wave of her hand she unlocked the door and removed any wards around it.<p>

She gave the door a suspicious look, "That was too easy..." She murmured as she walked into the classroom cautiously and made her way to the back where the storage cupboard used to be. "Hmm, not here anymore... I wonder where it would-" She saw a door at the front of the room, "I wonder..."

"OooH! A student out of bed! Peevesy will have to do something about that, yes he will!"

Shalamar turned and got into her fighting stance, only to gasp in surprise, "Charley?"

Peeves, who had been about to throw a dung bomb stopped so fast, that if he had been alive, he would have given himself whiplash. "Lady Shalamar?"

Shalamar quickly extinguished the fireball she had conjured and looked over the notorious prankster. "Hmm, so you're a poltergeist now? It fits somehow." Shal smiled at the poltergeist who had once been her favorite student. "So, what's with the history books making me out to be a guy?"

Peeves floated above a chair, and looked at his favorite teacher, "Well, you were one of the most powerful of the four founders... and there was a time in history where women were not allowed to be powerful, so they changed the history books to stop any other females from getting the idea that they too could be powerful."

"Hmm..." She replied thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'm down here for a reason, do you know where the potions storage cupboard is? It's not where it used to be."

"Professor Snape has hidden it in his personal chambers." The poltergeist replied.

Shalamar smirked, "Would you be able to grab me the ingredients needed for a knowledge transferring spell from it and bring them up to the library?"

Peeves nodded. "Peevesy will do his best!"

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who I ran into!" Shalamar exclaimed breathlessly as she ran back into the library.<p>

"Who?" Godric asked.

"Charles Peeves. He's a poltergeist now."

"Really? Wow! I'll have to congratulate him, that was his biggest life goal!" Helgar exclaimed cheerfully.

"Peevesy has brought the supplies Lady Shala-" He looked from one founder to the others, "You didn't tell Peevesy that all four founders were here!"

"Shalamar tends to leave out important details, you should know this."

Peeves nodded gravely, "Yes, like when she left the school and never came back, never even said goodbye... but now Peevesy knows why."

Rowena took the supplies from the poltergeist, "You should probably leave the library Charley, I'm not sure how the spell would effect you."

Peeves nodded. "See you later!"

"Okay, did you gather the books we're going to transfer?" Shal asked as she looked around the library.

"We did, but we may have gotten a bit carried away, it's just there was so much interesting stuff in the so called forbidden section, and a lot of it hadn't been invented in our time." Helgar gave a sheepish looking shrug,

Rowena glanced at the books they had piled high onto the table, "We're not even bothering to transfer the light magic knowledge, the stuff in those books is completely pointless. Did you know that they have to use a wand to conjure the elements? And even then, they say it's a very magically demanding spell!" Rowena paused in her tangent and sent the books they hadn't piled on the table a disdainful glance, "I mean, I could conjure two out of the four elements by the time I was four!"

Shalamar chuckled, "Did you think about adding any books on politics? That's something about this time that would be really nice to know."

Rowena nodded, "After the history books, that's the first thing I added to our pile."

"Alright, you guys ready?" Helgar asked as him and Godric finished setting up the ritual around them.

The two female founders nodded, "Go for it." They said simultaneously.

"Alright." Helgar replied. He instructed them to stand in a circle around the table they had covered in books containing the knowledge they wanted. "Okay, do you all remember how to create the elemental shields?"

"Yes."

"Of course,"

"Always,"

Helgar nodded, apparently satisfied. "Okay, so we have to call up our elemental shields and merge them. Remember, the shield has to be big enough to surround the entire ritual." He gestured to the Herbs surrounding them. Then we say the spell, and all the true knowledge should transfer itself from the books to our heads."

Godric shrugged, "That sounds easy enough. Let's do it."

With a slight nod, Helgar started the ritual. He concentrated on his element, and whispered the word "Air."

Rowena smiled as she saw the element start to form, she quickly summoned her own element, "Water."

Godric grinned and joined his element with the two others, "Fire."

And finally, with a smirk, Shalamar conjured her own element to finish the elemental shield surrounding them. "Earth."

After that, the ritual was actually surprisingly easy to preform, all they had to do was say the spell, and in a flash of light, all of the knowledge would be in their heads. What the four founders hadn't taken into account was the fact that the last time they had done the spell, they had used a lot less books. The knowledge overload was almost too much for them to handle.

Godric winced as his head felt like it was going to explode, "Uh guys... was this... was this supposed to..." Suddenly feeling very dizzy, the founder of the Griffindor house passed out, his head hitting the table with a startling crack.

Rowena quickly kneeled down by the always cheerful man and checked his pulse, it was strong, but slightly erratic. "Why did he..." She gripped her head in pain, "Oh... this didn't happen last time!" Before she could even contemplate doing a healing spell, she collapsed on top of her red headed companion.

Shalamar and Helgar shared a look, "Which one of us do you think will pass out next?"

"Probably me," Helgar admitted. "You studied the dark arts much more extensively than I did, so there was less information for you to learn, thus you're not getting as much of a knowledge overload as the rest of us."

"Hmm," Shalamar looked at her friend, "Maybe you should sit down, you're looking kind of wobbly on your feet."

"Yeah… Good idea." The overload was starting to hit him, and the last thing he said before he laid his head on the table was, "Wow, from what I'm getting from the knowledge on current times, the Minister of Magic is a moron!"

Shalamar nodded slightly and sat down with her back against a book shelf, the elemental shield had dissipated when Godric fell unconscious, and the force of the elements mixed with the potency of the ritual had erased all traces of the Herbs that had been surrounding them, but still, she felt uneasy. Something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what, or when. With that last thought, her eyes closed against her will, and she joined her friends in the realm of unconsciousness.


End file.
